


While You Were Away

by JurisfictionAgent99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Suspected Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurisfictionAgent99/pseuds/JurisfictionAgent99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is acting a bit distant before Derek leaves town but Derek doesn't know why. While he is gone his suspicions over Stiles's increasingly strange behavior are aroused. Is there something going on behind his back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is my first fanfic ever, I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Sorry guys, I hit the wrong button and posted it before it was finished. This is not the complete work. I meant to publish it after it was all done, but I guess it's a wip for now. It's not going to be a very long one so I should have the rest up in the next day or so.

They had been together for a year when Derek began to notice something was off with Stiles. He couldn't place what it was at first. Stiles was still coming home every night, he was there every morning when Derek woke up, but during the time in between he wasn't really there. Normally Stiles was completely focused on Derek while they were talking but for the last week Stiles had only been half listening to Derek. It was disconcerting. 

Derek snapped his fingers in Stiles's face, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Um, what?" Stiles startled and almost slid out of his chair, "Yeah, yeah, totally listening," he said as he pulled himself back up to a sitting position. 

"Then what the hell was I talking about?"

"Aw man you don't even know? That's not good, you should listen when you talk or you're never going to know what you're talking about."

"Stiles," Derek huffed out while glaring at him, "I know exactly what I was talking about, do you? Were you paying any attention to me at all?" 

"Poor baby, are you not getting enough Stiles loving?" Stiles waggled his eyebrows in what he thought was a suggestive manner. Derek wanted to tell him that no he wasn't but he didn't know how to ask for more attention from his boyfriend without sounding needy. He didn't want Stiles to think he was getting too clingy, but he was sure that Stiles had been pulling away recently; rather than Derek needing more attention than usual.

"Shut up," Derek said, pushing Stiles's face away with his hand. "I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm going to be gone for a month." 

"Yep, leaving for a month, got it," Stiles said. He looked like he was trying to hide a gleeful smile and his heart rate ticked up a bit. Was Stiles excited that Derek was leaving? Why?

"Try not to get in to trouble while I'm gone," Derek told him. Stiles raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Well you had just better be alive when I get back," Derek amended. Stiles could find trouble alone in Antarctica. At least the other werewolves would look after him while Derek was gone. 

"Anything for you baby doll."

"I've asked you not to call me that."

"You asked, I ignored, and here we are, sweetheart." Stiles blew kisses at Derek's scowling face. 

~

That night Derek had trouble falling asleep. He held Stiles curled against him knowing he wouldn't have this for the next month. Derek would miss Stiles deeply while he was gone, but would Stiles miss him? Of course he would, Derek told himself. Stiles loved Derek, of course he would miss him while he was gone. Maybe he just was excited to have some time to himself. They didn't have to be around each other constantly, a little space was a good thing. It was fine, everything was fine. Derek still had trouble falling asleep.

The next morning when he left things seemed back to normal. He had Stiles's full attention as he ate breakfast and then put his bags in the Camaro. They said a through goodbye against the hood of the car and then Derek drove off to meet with a pack in the next state. It was good for pack relations if he went out there to get to know them a little better. They were fairly new and looking for allies and the Hale pack could always use another one in their corner. He called Stiles when he arrived.

"I just arrived."

"Glad to hear it. I'm gonna miss you while you're gone, but on the other hand, yay phone-sex." Stiles's mind worked in mysterious ways. 

"In a house full of werewolves, we'll see," Derek told him. That wasn't something he particularly wanted to be overheard doing. Even if he went out into the woods he didn't want the others smelling what he had done while they were running through the trees. 

"Oh I'm sure I can change your mind. But now I gotta go make dinner. Love you."

"Love you too." They hung up. Derek unpacked his things and went to find the others. There were only three members in their pack so far. They were looking to expand but not right away. It would be good to befriend them while they were still small; before others started noticing them. 

Maybe Derek had been spending too much time with Stiles lately? He loved being around him. The best part of everyday was Stiles. Perhaps Stiles just needed a little breathing room. After a year together some time apart would probably be for the best. When Derek returned everything would be back to normal. 

~

The next phone call did not go the way Derek had hoped it would. He had been calling to check on Stiles who had said that he was in their apartment alone studying. There was an exam coming up Derek knew; he always kept abreast with Stiles's college schedule. 

"I think that if I keep studying for the rest of the night I should be able to cram everything I need to know into my brain. That test isn't going to know what hit it."

"Good job Stiles," Derek told him. He had learned early in the relationship that compliments were essential to proper Stiles maintenance. 

Something fell in the background and Derek could hear someone cursing. It sounded like Erica. Stiles had said he was alone. 

"Was that Erica? Is she there with you?" 

"Um, no, no. I'm here by myself, remember?"

"I could hear cursing in the background."

"Oh that was just the tv. There's some action flick playing." 

"Alright then," Derek said tersely. He knew that Stiles never studied with the tv on. He couldn't concentrate with it on. What was he hiding? Or was it 'who'?

"Well it's been great talking to you," Stiles sounded a bit anxious, "but I need to get back to studying, goodnight Derek."

"Goodnight Stiles." Derek hung up unsure of what had just happened. He thought over the past couple of weeks. Stiles had slowly been pulling away and Derek tried to identify a cause. Had anything major changed in the last two weeks? There was no major shift that he could think of, nothing that raised a red flag. But that was the problem wasn't it? All those breakups that come out of nowhere, all the 'we need to talks' that come as a shock. It was little things over time that wrought the most damage. The little problems that broke them before he could even tell something was wrong. 

Derek had been trying so hard with Stiles, planning romantic evenings and fun weekends. He was sure to praise Stiles when he deserved it and send him gifts just because. Love letters were a bit beyond him, but he texted Stiles out of the blue just to say that he had been thinking of him. Wasn't that enough? Did Stiles feel loved enough? Derek could try harder, he resolved to call more often to be sure that Stiles knew how important he was to Derek. Hiding his feeling away wouldn't solve the problem. 

~

The phone rang and rang. Usually Stiles picked up right away, a ring or two at the most. This time was different, maybe he was hurt? Should Derek start driving for Beacon Hills now? No, it was probably nothing. He called again but there was no answer. Against his will he called Scott.

"Derek, what's wrong?" 

"I tried calling Stiles but he wouldn't pick up. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, no supernatural shenanigans here. He probably hasn't replaced it yet."

That gave Derek pause, "Replaced it why? What happened to it?"

"Erica accidentally crushed it when she was over at your place yesterday. I'll tell him you called okay?"

Derek swallowed, Stiles had never lied to him before. Okay that wasn't true at all, but he had never done it like this. It had always been about something supernatural that he wanted to mess with before the pack was ready and he didn't want Derek to be pissed about. He always caved though, admitting to the lie with almost the same breath used to tell it. This time he had held steady, keeping Derek in the dark.

Stiles called the next day and Derek considered not answering. He was angry about the lie and confused about the reason behind it. As much as he wanted Stiles side of the story he didn't want to be fed more shit. Not being able to hear Stiles heartbeat over the phone he wouldn't know for sure what was truth and what wasn't. It hurt that he couldn't just take Stiles at his word, but at the last moment Derek answered his phone.

"Hey Derek, baby doll, sweetheart. Sorry about yesterday. I've got a new phone now so we're back on track for the phone sex thing. Wanna get started now?" Stiles started slipping into his bedroom voice but Derek was having none of it. 

"Was Erica over yesterday? Scott said she was." Derek had heard Stiles start to deny it, and that hurt. 

"N- yeah, actually she came over and busted my phone but I've magnanimously decided to forgive her for destroying a glorious piece of technology that I loved dearly but have now replaced. It took a lot of effort to find it in my heart to-"

"Stiles!" Derek shouted, he would ramble on forever if Derek didn't stop him. The longer he went the harder it was to get him to stop. "Was she there while we were on the phone? I thought I heard her there."

"What, no, she came over later."

"Oh, okay. Stiles is everything alright? Do you need me to come home early? I'm a bit worried about you," about us, about why you're lying Derek thinks. He wishes he could hear Stiles heart, smell his emotions. What did he really think of Derek coming back now?

"No, no don't come back now," Stiles sounded quite forceful. "You need to get everything sorted with the new pack. Leaving early could upset them and that's the last thing we want. Now is our time to start playing well with others." 

"I wouldn't leave here without getting things straight between the packs," Derek said, upset that Stiles would think that, "but I don't really need to stay the whole month. If you need me to I can come back early."

"Everything's fine here Derek, don't worry." Yep, don't worry. Sure. 

"Goodbye Stiles," Derek said and hung up. Something was going wrong back home and he was going to get back early to find out what. Stiles was hiding something but what could it be. Was he seeing someone else? Was it Erica? It couldn't be, she was with Boyd. But then again Stiles was with Derek. There couldn't be anything between them because Stiles wouldn't cheat on him. He wasn't that sort of person, Derek was just blowing things out of proportion in his head. So Stiles had told a lie, so what? He could be lying for some other reason than to cover up cheating. If Stiles were unhappy he would have told Derek by now. The boy never stopped talking, he wouldn't know how to hide being upset with Derek. 

Derek maintained radio silence with Stiles for the rest of the week as he worked with the new pack to hammer out their alliance. A satisfactory deal was reached at the end of the week. Instead of staying like planned, he told the pack that he needed to return home to deal with some concerns he was having and agreed to return in six months with the rest of his pack. He didn't tell Stiles that he was coming back. 

~

Derek climbed the stairs to the loft a few hours later, tired and ready to fall into bed. He heard shouting coming from his apartment and could smell the pack inside.

"Derek can't know about this. Do you know how bad it would be if he came back early. He kept suggesting it the last time we talked." Derek could tell that Stiles was the one talking. He couldn't hear the others, but he could smell them. If he moved any closer they would be able to pick up on his scent and he wasn't ready for that. Before letting them know he was back he wanted to hear the rest of the conversation. 

"He probably already suspects you're lying to him," Erica said. "You shouldn't have told Derek I was over here that day."

"How was I supposed to know you weren't telling him?" Scott said defensively. "He wouldn't have suspected anything just because you were over. Stiles was being paranoid when he lied."

"At least I only had to do it the one time. I'm actually glad Derek hasn't called lately, it makes this so much easier to do." What they hell were they doing? It couldn't be what he thought if Scott was in on it too.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Scott asked. 

"I don't know how he's going to take it. Maybe I should have just told him before this whole thing started." 

Derek didn't realize he was sliding down until he hit the floor. What the hell was Stiles saying? Something was obviously going on, it wasn't just in his head anymore. Stiles really was hiding something from Derek.

Stiles started speaking again, "You all have promise not to tell Derek, this has to come from me. What's done is done but I have to be the one to tell him." Hell Derek thought, it was true, Stiles had been with Erica behind his back and with the blessing of Scott who apparently knew everything. But he was going to come clean with it, the voice in his head told him. That had to mean something right? He had decided to tell Derek; they could still be salvaged. But would he be able to trust Stiles after this? Would he always be looking for the next lie, the next betrayal? How could he live like that?

"When Derek finds out, he's going to go crazy. Promise not to tell," Stiles pleaded with the others.

"You should tell him," Scott said. "He might not react the way you're expecting. Eventually you have to come clean, this relationship can only survive if you're honest about what you want from it."

Derek hit his head against the wall. It was time to go into that room, confront Stiles, and figure out what the hell had gone wrong between them. He found himself standing next to the Camaro, keys in hand, without knowing how he had gotten there. Guess he would talk to Stiles tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. Your encouragement really means a lot to me.

Since his loft was now off limits, Derek drove to the Hale house. All these years and it was still a burned out wreck. He had thought of fixing it up but always told himself that it was a project for tomorrow, he would do it later; so here it was years later and it still hadn't been touched. The thought of spending a night here didn't sit well in his mind, but thanks to Stiles he couldn't even go to home. 

He parked in front of the mess of a house and left his bags in the car. He wasn't planning on staying more than one night. Derek found an old mattress and laid down on it for the night. Listing the facts in his head, he decided, would be the best way to try to figure out what was going on. First, Stiles had been pulling away from him before he left for the other pack. Second, Stiles had lied about Erica being in his room when he claimed he was studying. Third, he hadn't wanted Derek to come home early. Fourth, he had been overheard asking Scott to promise not to tell Derek something. Derek knew Stiles, he wasn't the type to cheat, he just wasn't. But he couldn't deny that Stiles was hiding something from him and that was unexpected. Tomorrow he would get his answer. Tomorrow, his world might just come crumbling down.

Derek "came home" the next day. He let himself into their apartment and found Stiles still asleep in their bed. Laying there he looked so serene, like he had nothing to hide. With the bed to himself Stiles was free to spread out as much as he wanted and seemed to be trying to reach all four corners by himself. Derek smiled to himself and climbed into bed, careful not to crush Stiles. He gently curled Stiles up against himself, wanting to feel his warmth again. He expected Stiles to come easily into his arms, he did not expect the violent spike in heart rate and for Stiles to twist away while kicking out against him.

"What the- what's going on? Who's there?" Stiles shouted as he floundered in the sheets. 

"Who were you expecting?" Derek asked him icily as he climbed off the bed and stood over it. 

"Shit, Derek. I'm mean yay, you're home early," Stiles said, sounding like a nightmare was coming true in front of him. Just the reaction Derek had been hoping for.

"Yeah, I was worried about you so I finished up early and came back to see you. What's going on Stiles?"

"Going on? Nothing's going on." Derek could hear that he was lying and it infuriated him.

"Don't you fucking lie to me again," he shouted. "I know you lied about Erica, what the hell else have you been lying to me about?"

"No, Derek you don't understand." Stiles was untangling himself from the sheets and standing up. He ended up on the other side of the bed facing Derek, normally they were on the same side. What had come between them? 

"No I don't. You were happy that I was leaving for the other pack, you wanted me gone. Why didn't you want me around, what were you planning to do while I was gone?"

"Nothing," Stiles said, holding up his hands to placate Derek.

"Lie!"

"Okay Derek," Stiles let out a long sigh, "okay." He sat down on the bed looking defeated.

Derek's heart was hammering. His hands curled and uncurled compulsively as he waited for the hammer to fall. Was this the moment? Was he about to hear how he wasn't doing this right, wasn't the boyfriend that Stiles wanted, was being replaced? He wouldn't let Stiles go without a fight. Stiles was it for him and he couldn't let their love die quietly.

"Why were you pulling away Stiles? I love you, if there's something going on I want you to feel you can tell me."

"I know, I'm sorry I seemed distant before you left," Stiles started. "I really was glad you were going to be gone but only because I needed some time to think and get things straight in my head." 

"Get what straight?"

"How I was going to tell you." He said it so quietly that only Derek's werewolf hearing allowed him to hear what had been said. 

Derek wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what was coming next. He had tried so hard and still failed, still fucked his relationship up. At least this time it wouldn't end in fire. Honestly, he had never seen things with Stiles ending at all. 

He was looking at Stiles who was looking at the bed, picking at the sheet he was sitting on. "Why was Erica over last week?" Derek asked at the same time that Stiles said, "We're having a baby."

Derek sat down hard. Stiles had been with Erica long enough for her to get pregnant? Would he have ever told Derek if this hadn't happened, or just kept seeing her behind his back? Did he really care so little for Derek that he couldn't just do the decent thing and break up with him.

"Derek, Derek are you alright?" Stiles asked anxiously. He was suddenly crouching down next to Derek waving a hand in his face and rubbing his shoulders. Derek was whining like the wounded animal he was. 

"Alright Stiles, how could I possibly be alright?" Derek was having trouble thinking straight. He couldn't even look at Stiles right now. 

"I knew you would react like this, that's why I was afraid to tell you. And Erica was over the other day to help me deal with this, I wasn't ready to tell you, that's why I lied. But it's okay now, right?"

Stiles kept touching Derek, trying to get a response from him. It wasn't working, Derek was locked in his own head. He would have to stand by and watch Erica grow with her and Stiles's child. He would be there as the babe grew up, raised by the love of his life and his beta. Wasn't losing everything once enough, did he really need to be taught a second time that everyone he loves leaves him? 

"Stiles," Derek croaked out and Stiles looked up eagerly hoping Derek was coming around. "You should go."

"What?" Stiles asked. "I know this is a shock, but how dare you. How dare you think that you can just make this go away because you can't."

"I may not be able to make _this_ go away, but I can make you go away," Derek said, shrugging off Stiles's hand and climbing to his feet. 

Stiles was on his feet too and he looked furious, "Make me go away? Seriously Derek, you think that's going to solve anything. I know this isn't what you expected but you're responsible for this too whether you want to admit it or not."

Stiles was going to blame Derek for this? No. Stiles was the one who had been unfaithful, and any consequences laid squarely on his shoulders not Derek's. 

"No, actually I'm not," Derek heard himself saying. "You slept with Erica, you got her pregnant, you deal with it. This isn't my fault. If I wasn't giving what you need you should have told me. You shouldn't have run off with someone else. And Erica, really? You cheated on me with a member of my pack? How could you, Stiles?" 

Derek felt like ice was freezing in his veins as he acknowledged Stiles's infidelity.

Stiles was looking at Derek like he had lost his mind. "You think I slept with _Erica_? You think _Erica_ is having a baby?" Stiles sounded incredulous. "Erica isn't pregnant. I am."

Derek was becoming well acquainted with the floor today.

"Derek, Derek," Stiles said frantically as he slid into place beside Derek. "It's gonna be okay Derek, we're gonna be okay. Just breathe sweetheart."

"You - we're - what?" Derek was having trouble with words. 

"We, you and I, are going to have a baby. Not Erica and I. I would never do that." Stiles then looked pointedly at Derek, "And don't think we won't talk about that assumption of yours later mister because we will, we so will."

Derek nodded along. He was going to be a father, Stiles, his _boyfriend_ , was having a baby. Since when was that an option, Derek would very much like to know.

Stiles reached out and ran a hand along Derek's cheek, brining his face to look at Derek's. "So now that we've gotten that straightened out, how do you really feel? We're having a baby Derek, are you happy? Do you want it?" He sounded so apprehensive as he asked, as though there was a chance in hell Derek might not want this too. Of course Derek wanted a child with Stiles. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Stiles, having a family was always a part of that. He just hadn't expected to get it quite like this. 

"I'm happy Stiles, I'm so happy," Derek told him before kissing Stiles like the spinning of the Earth depended on it. This was his; Stiles, the baby, his perfect life and it was his. Derek was ecstatic, his kiss turning into something more, his grip on Stiles firming up before he jumped back, frightened.

"Stiles," Derek said, running his hands over him frantically, "are you two alright, I didn't hurt you did I? I just got carried away."

Stiles was laughing now, Derek loved that sound. "Derek its fine, I'm not going to break and neither is the baby if they're anything like you. We can still have sex no problem." Derek looked at him like he didn't quite believe what Stiles was coming out with. "Seriously, I talked to Deaton and he said it would be fine." Deaton talking about his sex life, there was everything Derek had ever hoped for. "I know, me too," Stiles said, reading Derek's mind, "But there weren't exactly any other doctors that a pregnant man could go to in this town now where there. So Deaton it was."

"We're having a baby," Derek said as he held Stiles against him, protecting him from whatever may come their way. This was his mate and pup to care for and keep safe and no force on earth would stop him. He ran his hand along Stiles's back, reassuring him that Derek was here, would be here forever, wanted all of this too. 

"Yes we are, now let's get back to celebrating," Stiles told him, his eyes darkening with want. Pregnancy was supposed to increase libido after all so these were going to be a pretty good few months. 

"Yes, but gently," Derek said as he laid his mate out on their bed and began a thoroughly nonverbal celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://kaylee88.tumblr.com) for updates about future fics.


End file.
